<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyone has bad days, even Bat by kezgane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594776">everyone has bad days, even Bat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane'>kezgane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Days, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Menstruation, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, binder, i did this instead of doing homework, periods suck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone has bad days, even Bat</p><p>Bat, a very optimistic person who always makes their friends happy, is having a bad day</p><p>the characters are:<br/>Bat (they/them)(afab)<br/>Bubbles (he/him)<br/>Moony (she/her)<br/>Romy the roommate (she/her)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everyone has bad days, even Bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>! this story contains menstruation / period, dysphoria, sweating and lots of sarcasm (as it’s my second language)!<br/>don’t like it, don’t read it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bat is having a bad day. the moment they woke up they knew something was wrong. when their sleepy mind finally caught up with they felt, they knew this day was gonna be bad. the moment they looked down to their chest they felt dysphoric. well that fucking sucks. so they slit back their covers and stood up and walked to their closet. after putting on a binder and a sweatshirt, they continued their way to the restroom.</p><p>when Bat say down they saw it. blood. great! just super fucking great! this day couldn’t have started better than this. so Bat did their business, flushed the toilet, washed their hands and underwear. lucky the pyjama pants were clean of blood. walking back to their closet to grab some undies they checked their bed. pulling back the covers they siding saw any blood. ‘good, atleast i dont have to wash that too. that takes too long for my patience for today.’</p><p>after putting on their underwear, a pad &amp; pants, they walked downstairs to grab some breakfast. making breakfast and sitting down they felt something (again). ✨cramps✨ ‘come on! couldn’t Fate pick someone else? like that fool of a bully from 7th grade or something?! oh Fate is having so much fun wherever she is.’</p><p>grabbing a heatable plushy from the cabinet, removing the beanbag from the plushy and putting it in the microwave. ‘well at least something is good about today.’</p><p>making their way back upstairs with the beanbag plush and a big cup of tea. they opened their laptop and grabbed the books for the first lessons. Bat was still, well actually again, following school from home as there was a lockdown. ‘oh how i love the corona virus. not able to go to school to chat with people in real life.’</p><p>half way through their first lesson, they got a message for their best friend Bubbles.</p><p>Bubbles: good morning my little flutter bat</p><p>Bat: how can you be so happy this early in the morning? you don’t even have adhd nor do you drink caffeine</p><p>Bubbles: oh someone is grumpy!</p><p>Bat: like i couldn’t tell you that myself</p><p>Bubbles: does my little flutter bat need a tummy rub? *coos</p><p>Bat: actually that isn’t that bad of an idea. how is your lesson going?</p><p>Bubbles: oh the teach is explain the same thing for the thousand time, like we didn’t know anything about it</p><p>Bat: lol, that sucks. you know what else sucks?</p><p>Bubbles: NO BAT! it’s too early for your flirty comments</p><p>Bat: :P</p><p>putting their telephone away and drinking some of their tea, they pay attention again to their lesson before they miss out something important. at the end of 3th period a headache starts to come up.</p><p>the 4th lesson is a free period. so bad grabs some painkillers, refill their teacup (it’s so big it’s hardly a cup, more a mok) and grabbing a snack. opening the cabinet they start to search for something good. that’s too salt, too bland, too sour ‘my roommate must have bought that. what’s her obsession with crazy flavors?’ but what is it what they’re craving? chocolate? yes, it probably is chocolade. so Bat sets out a mission to find chocolate. ‘nope, nothing in here. maybe my secret stash?’ pulling open the cabinet next to the dishwasher where the toaster and pans are stuffed they pull aside somethings to grab the chocolate. but they can only find a note.</p><p>
  <em>found your secret stash! thanks for the chocolate;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-your favorite roomie romy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘how dare she do that!’ grumpy Bat puts the stuff back and goes back upstairs with an apple. ‘well atleast i’m getting my vitamins.’</p><p>after some sulking it’s time for the rest of their lessons. the headache keeps growing during the day. after the last lesson of the day they try to do some homework, but are unable to do. putting the work away they reheat the beanbag plush. while it’s in the microwave they play with the pinguïn. not that Bat will admit it to anyone when asked.</p><p>putting the beanbag back into the pinguïn, they go to bed. they try to sleep but are unable to, cause not only the highschool lessons are over, also the elementary and middle school are done for the day. ‘curse them, those little screeching brats. not good for anything. ugh, it’s like listening to a banshee.’</p><p>setting a timer, they pull the cover over their head and fall asleep.</p><p>when the timer goes off they snoozed it twice. today is <strong>not</strong> their day for sure. finally waking up they grab their phone to check the messages.</p><p>spam from the big chat group (‘how surprising.’), memes from Bubbles and a message from their girlfriend.</p><p>
  <b>moony moons and bat the baby flutter bat</b>
</p><p>moony: hey baby. how are you doing? Bubbles told me you were being grumpy and need a tummy rub (why i’m not sure. probably one of his animal jokes)</p><p>bat: hai moony</p><p>moony: your alive!</p><p>bat: for the last time a undead (aka a vampire)</p><p>moony: yeah yeah. but why is my baby grumpy?</p><p>bat: period, dysphoria, out of chocolate (&amp; my favorite tea, but the others will do), headache</p><p>moony: awh, my poor poor baby bat. need me to rade the chocolate aisle and come over?</p><p>bat: you don’t have to do that. you probably have things to do. and i also have to start my homework </p><p>moony: 1) you just said you have a headache what means you don’t get anything done 2) your work will only contains sarcasm 3) i haven’t seen you in a long time </p><p>moony: *picture of chocolate aisle * what’s your favorite again?</p><p>bat: just normal milk. no pure unless you want a murder. oh! the fancy one that make those popping sounds in your mouth</p><p>moony: on my way to the check out</p><p>5 minutes later the doorbell rings. it’s the mailman. Bat almost slammed the door into his face out of disappointment. another 5 minutes and moony is there. after putting away here winter coat, she looks her baby up and down. “looks who’s going all chic.” “wasn’t planning to leave my bed or house. what do you want to drink, cause it looks like your nose if almost frozen off.” “tea is fine, but no melon.” bat snorts “like i buy that. romy is the weird one here.” moony laughs  “where is she?” “stil at her parents house i think.”</p><p>bat make the tea when the kettle is done. putting the mugs on the table, they seat themselves beside their girlfriend. moony puls bat into her lap to cuddle her baby bat. bat snuggles closer against her.</p><p>after some chatting and cuddling moony says ”wait. baby you mentioned you are feeling dysphoric. are you binding.” bat looks at her like a deer caught in the lights of a car “maybe” “and if your hypothetically binding, how long?” “since a woke up this morning.” “<b>baby</b>, that not good! that’s over 10 hours long!” “i didn’t sport in it or anything.” “still! you have to put it out!” bat pouts “now! or no chocolate for you.” moony hisses, buy bat kept pouting and didn’t move. “is it that bad?” bat can only nod</p><p>”oh baby. how about we go upstairs. you change into something else and we cuddle and eat chocolate.” bat nods and their eyes start to tear up. when moony stands, bat wraps their arms around their six-feet-plus-tree-of-a-girlfriend and let her carry them upstairs koala style. moony sets bat at the foot of the bad and gently helps them out of their sweatshirt and binder. she gives them their sleeping shirt. they crawl under the covers and cuddle. not long after bat falls asleep.</p><p>the end</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>moony looked at her sleeping lover. carefully to not move her baby bat, she reaches to grab a bar of chocolate. the moment she tries to take a bit, bat’s eyes open. they lock eyes, before she knows what happens the chocolate bar is snatched from her hands. “my chocolate.” bat says while keeping their eyes locked and takes a huge bite of chocolate. bat moans and snuggles into the covers. when moony tries to grab back the bar, bays keeps their firm hands on it. sighing she grabs some melon candy from the bag.</p><p>the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don’t bind for more then 8-10 hours (depending on the brand) or sleep. <br/>yes bat did nap in their binder, and yes that was a dumb move. don’t do that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>